High School Ninja!
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: What if naruto and sasuke fall in another deminsion, a world where people aren't ninjas, but just...people. Suddenly taken care of by a man who looks like Kakashi, they have to survive something called...high school. SASUNARU, spanking, violence, sex, comedy


"W-what- whats going on!?" The vortex was so strong the couldn't hold on any longer. Naruto screamed out for anybody. It Seemed that the dust swirling around has list there connection and way to each other. Naruto couldn't hold on much longer. Whatever jutsu that dying shinobi put on them was strong. You see it all started when Tsunade put them on there first mission. After the war with Madara. Sasuke came back to the village. Although there are people who hate his guts, Sasuke still stayed. Of course with penalties! Sasuke couldn't go on any missions, he even stayed in jail a couple of months. But I guess that didn't matter. So it all came to this. They were put on a dangerous mission of escorting important people but ninjas came and attacked. And for some reason a big vortex came out of nowhere when one of the ninjas did a suicide jutsu.

Naruto could not hold on any longer. involuntarily his body flew into the vortex, he felt someone grab his hand. That was sasuke. Sasuke flew with him. Next thing, the vortex was gone. Sakura yelled out. "KAKASHI SENSEI! They are gone!" Kakashi sighed, "I am a man of thousands of Jutsus, it looks like this thug took them to the opposite world. Or a different dimension. Lets go to Tusnade, she will figure out something."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••

"OW OHH OW OUCH! Owwwwieeee!"

"hn..dobe..."

"Sa-sasuke! Where are we?"

Sasuke hissed at him, "in a tree dufus!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "No duh Sasuke. I meant we are in a different place!" They both took a glance out of the tree. Tall buildings high to the sky, places that looked like squares with triangles on top of them and things that looked like doors. Some type of chariot things on wheels completely covered. On the back of one moving one had the name, "Ford escalade." Sasuke frowned, "looks like we are in a different dimension Naruto." Naruto was about to say something when they fell out dog the tree and on hard cemented ground.

"Yaaaaooooww!"

Naruto rubbed his butt. "Dang, this place is crazy." They watched the people look at them, the ones that passed by. There clothes was totally weird. One man came up to them. He smiled, a mask covering his face and one eye onlooking at then with spikily gray hair, but young to the eyes. "KAKASHI!" The man smiled and scratched his back, "how did you know my name haha! I've never met you before." Sasuke nudged Naruto, "I don't this that is the Kakashi we know. We went through amother dimension things might be different." The Kakashi frowned, "aren't you supposed to be in school? Where are you parents?" Sasuke and Naruto answereonion unison, "dead. what do you mean school? W. Are like 16, we already passed exams! Got our ninja ranks."

"Aw-what? Ninjas? You two are ninjas?"

"well duh, we are from a different dimension than you!" Naruto tried to explain. Kakashi look-alike only frowned, Sasuke sighed, "we just want to get back to our world." Kakashi then smiled. "While you figure that out, stay at my house. Enter school, have a life from your...ninja one." Naruto smiled at him, "really!?"

"Yep. I've always wanted to have children anyway. Iruka will love you two." Taking a walk ahead, Naruto and Sasuke followed. Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "do you think we can trust him?" Sasuke shrugged, "we have no choice. He is the only one we have to trust."

The walk wasn't long. The reached a tall brick created house. Sasuke and Naruto entered the house as Kakashi did. "Honey I brought kids over!" Iruka trampled downstairs. Naruto laugh, Sasuke smirking, "damn! You call him honey? You guys actually fucking sound like a couple!" Iruka frowned at them. "Well, if they live in my house, then they will have consequences, punishments and rules. rule #1 no cursing." Sasuke kept the smirk. "Damn, that's dumb." A big slap was earned on both of their butts.

"Ow!"

"tch...hnnnnn..."

Iruka smiled, more where that came from. He looked at Kakashi. "I told you to adobt kids, not bring them from the street." Kakashi smirked, "they are from a different dimension." Iruka laughed, but then stopped when Kakashi had a serious face on. "You've got to be kidding me." Kakashi told the two to stay where they were. He took Iruka to the other room and talked to him.

coming back out Iruka looked at the two. "I guess it can't be helped, your from a different dimension so I guess you have no clue how this world works. In my house you will be going to school, getting good grades, and obeying I house rules. I will treat you as my own. So any screw ups, you'll are getting punishment. Spankings." Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. What are spankings? We don't get that type of food in our world." Iruka chuckled, "its not food. its when your bad so I put you over my knee and smack you butt till it turns redㅋ." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sounds painful."

"now...here are rulesthere are 20...number 1"

"oh geez..."


End file.
